Bring The Joy Of Hapiness To Our Children
by Misau
Summary: ONE SHOT. After marrying Kenshin and beginning to live a new life in a peaceful era, Kaoru wakes up in the middle of the night with a feeling in her belly, feeling nostalgic. What does the future embrace to her new family? Pls R&R.


**Disclaimer**: I wish I did, but I don´t own Rurouni Kenshin.

Summary: ONE SHOT. After marrying Kenshin and beginning to live a new life in a peaceful era, Kaoru wakes up in the middle of the night with a feeling in her belly, feeling nostalgic. What does the future embrace to her new family? Pls R&R.

**Bring The Joy Of Happiness To Our Children**

I woke up suddenly by a soft feeling in my belly. My lips curved a little to show the happiness I was feeling.

Without opening my eyes I tried to visualise what was around me: my body was lying down on the futon, my head was directed to my left and my hair was done in a big braid, lying softy on my right shoulder.

It was a comfortable position but I realised that it was because of something, rather someone.

Muscled arms were delicately around my chest and something else was putting pressure into it.

I slowly opened my eyes realizing it was still night and felt a little tired.

I found myself then looking down to see the way _he _was holding me.

I smiled to myself.

His head was on my chest as he was pulling my body to his, with his beautiful red hair covering his adorable face.

My hands were holding him dearly by his shoulders and neck.

I lift one of my hands carefully to not wake him up and caressed his hair admiring the way it run vividly in my fingers.

I continued caressing him on the back of his neck…. shoulders…arms and then stopped, looking to my self.

9 months…I smiled. Megumi said that probably our beautiful child would be born this month, and take away all the doubts that the two of us held for years, to be alone.

I caressed my belly now, saying to myself, how are you going to be? Will you have the wonderful red hair your father has? What will you like? What are going to think of your mother? How are you going to see your dad?

What does your future holds?

That got me to think for a while…

Times have changed…

Wars of tremendous bloodshed are over…

Warriors who died fighting for honour will soon become legends but not forgotten…

Peace has finally arrived to this country and to everyone.

We won't have to feel lonely anymore for someone who lost a dear one in war and lived long years lonely …like me

We won't have to bear the pain of seeing someone dying in front of your eyes and sacrificing ourselves to save others …like Kenshin.

We don't have to bear the injustices of the power of this country…as Sanosuke did.

We won't be threatened to lose others and felt abuse of our skills…as Megumi did.

We won't feel no such pains, no such insecurities, not such confusing times like Yahiko, Tsubame, Misao, Aoshi and Enishi, like other people felt all these years.

Bad Things are over, being now replaced by good ones, my meeting with Kenshin, the wonderful friends I've had the privilege to know, the memories of my love for the rurouni, our first kiss, our marriage.

I smiled, closed my eyes lifting my head facing the ceiling and somehow, I felt my eyes with tears being hold.

I'm so happy…

I'm so happy my child…

You're going to meet so many people, friends…

These are the memories I want _you_ to have, to live them and to never forget.

A hand came to my face caressing it and cleaning my now unleashed tears.

I looked to the direction of it and saw deep violet concerned eyes looking at me.

I was still smiling…

"Koishii" he lifted himself cupping my face in his two hands "What's wrong? Are you not feeling right?"

How I love this man, how I love the way he treats me, caresses me and loves me.

"I'm ok, Kenshin" how I need him "I was just thinking and somehow I started to cry" I paused bringing my sleeve to my eyes cleaning them. "I am so sensitive lately"

You smiled at me and laid down once more, embracing me, on a protective manner that made me feel safe.

"I think it's because of your pregnancy that makes you feel that way"

"Oh?" I said lifting my head to his, looking at his smiling face "What makes you so sure of that?"

"You embrace me more that you used too" he said joking, of course I got a little annoyed.

"You know I always embrace you!" I said irritated he just laugh and caressed my face

"See what I was talking about?" he told dearly

"Mou…"

I just heard him laugh and smiled to my self and moving my head down to his shoulder, leaning into it.

"Why did you wake up koishii? Were you feeling uncomfortable?" how lovely he is

"Iie..." I said closing my eyes smiling "He woke me up"

I felt him sign and kissing the top of my head "How many times I told you?" he said leaning his head to mine "That he is a she?"

"You don't know that silly" I simply said giggling

"Oh?" he asked amused "And how do you know?"

"I told you so many times, it's mother instinct" I got closer to him wanting to feel his warmth "And besides, I can see it by the way he kicks" I giggled once more.

I felt him smiling and kissed my head once more "Was that the reason why you woke up?"

I nodded and we fell silent admiring our time together caressing each others bodies feeling their warmth.

But suddenly I felt my body weird, a pain at my belly and pains that Megumi once talked to me about. Kenshin didn't noticed and was still calmly caressing my hair.

"So…why were you crying a while ago?"

He asked and my breath became uncontrollably violent. I tried to control my breath but the pains of my belly were killing me. I closed my eyes and then I felt Kenshin arms holding me tightly lifting me to look better.

"Kaoru!" He said worried not knowing what to do "What's wrong? Is it the baby? It's something wrong?"

I hold one of his hands and squeezed it not controlling my pains. I opened my eyes calmly and tears escaped my eyes.

"It's time…" I said slowly and another wave of pain comes through me, he still holds me taking the hair out of my face. I was beginning to sweat. "He's coming…"

"Now?" he said surprised but…happy, I could sense happiness in his voice. He was happy…

I looked at him and saw a look of worry but smiling face. He caressed my face lovingly and I smile "yes…he's coming…"

Another wave of pain came and I gasped really in distress. He suddenly let go of me and said running

"Don't move! I'll go get Megumi!"

I heard his footsteps around my house and heard him waking up Yahiko. Even though he was already living in Sanosuke´s house, he stayed the last few days in case me and Kenshin needed any help. I heard the footsteps coming again and was once more being hold by Kenshin's body.

"Don't worry Koishii," Kenshin said caressing my face again worried. He had bought a bucket with water and a cloth to helping me with the sweat. "Yahiko is going to retrieve Megumi, it will only take some minutes" he stopped caressing my face and kissed my cheek "Hold on, I won't leave you alone."

Those words comforted me a lot and made think of many things. I hold his hands squeezing it so tightly so feel him there, with me.

"Ne…Kenshin…"

"Yes koishii?" he answered immediately

"You asked me what I was thinking a while ago... didn't you..?

"Hm?" he stayed confused but then remembered cleaning my face once more smiling "don't talk koishii, save your strength for the baby." he kissed me on the lips

"I was happy." I still answered stubbornly "cause our child is going to be born in this new era" some tears escaped my eyes smiling at him, opening my eyes…

I saw his surprised face that was shortly followed by a soft smile "I am too Kaoru…" he embraced me placing my face on his neck "I am too…so much…"

"I just wished…" I tried to say beneath him "oka-san and otou-san were here…too…" I hold him too feeling more tears rolling down my face "I just wished…they could see me now…too…"

"They are here…" he came down to look at my face smiling and cleaning them with his thumb "They see you now…they will always see you Koishii"

I smiled and once more he holds me.

After some moments with the two of us alone, we heard footsteps coming closer.

Kenshin released me and I saw a very tired Megumi at the door, looking at me tired with a kit of medical supplies in her hands. She had to come back from Aizu too because of the birth. She stayed at this house these last few days too but this night she had to sleep in the clinic of Dr Genzai for some medical reason. Yahiko was right behind her.

She started to give the instructions to the both of the men so they could help her with the arrival of my child.

Once they were gone, Megumi approached me, helping me to position myself.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me smiling at the same time she tied her hair "Ready?"

"Oh he's more than…ready" I tried to reply "as I… am…"

Minutes later the men arrived carrying buckets and clothes. There was a time I couldn't hear them anymore cause the pains seemed to feel worse, I left out some moans at the same time a wave of pain passed my body.

"Kaoru!" I heard Megumi said a little loud to me "When I say push, do it!"

I felt Kenshin hand on my own and looked at him "You're going to be fine love."

"Now PUSH!" she screamed and I did. Oh God…How it hurt me...

"C´MON KAORU PUSH!

"You can do it love!" I pushed a lot more this time but felt tired and stopped trying to breathe.

_Ne…oka-san…otou-san_… 

"Keep going!!" I heard now Yahiko's voice trough my screams

_Me…and…Kenshin… _

"I can see his head now!" Megumi said relieved

"Just a little longer love, keep pushing!"

_Just like the two of you…_

"You're doing fine! Just once more!!" I screamed as I pushed with a lot more force now.

_We entrust the future on our child…On the many children that will be born… _

"Kaoru! It's a boy!" I heard and smiled hearing his screams as I felt Kenshin lips kissing my cheek.

"You did well Koishii."

_I have a wish…_

I say red hair form the little head of my baby as Megumi wrapped him on a towel, so I can hold him.

_I wish to this era… _

Kenshin positioned me to sit as I lift my arms to receive my well born baby.

_And to the people of it to… _

The rurouni kissed my head leaning into it as I admired the face of my baby, who was already drinking the milk I provided him. The strong arms I love were holding me tenderly.

I held one of his hands as the two of us saw our child.

_Bring the joy of happiness to our children_

**Owari **

A/N: hehe ' how is it? My official corrector said it was pretty cool but I ant to ead you opinions too soooo please review!!

To al of my reviewers to my one-shot fic "Queen´s Diary" I appreciate all you comments

To aerisdono, shalafi, sayukielee, Rinoa-Heartilly-666, Kodora Fairy, Purplelizard, kenshins', darkends, female hitokiri battousai, nandinha shinomori, kamma and ckat, thank you so much fo your comments and support I´m witing another fic but with kenshin POV but it´s taking time, i´m sorry for that ;; it will be a longer that "Queen´s diary" and it will have more action

You will not regret the time for waiting, you´ll see P

Well, this came after the Christmas but hell, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU And A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

(hmm..isn´t that familiar? Lol)


End file.
